


Caution

by Musicalfangirl_ineedalife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mafia AU, More characters to come, Multi, i made the story!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife/pseuds/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife
Summary: Patrick De La Vega used to work for the best, after he got fired he met Jessica Fernandez and Tyler Stevens who tell him that they can get revenge and what they deserves!





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> To my friends and a little shit: i finally did!!

“There are some people in this world you should never mess with…” The man across from Patrick remarked, he was shuffling a deck of cards, some of them were missing.

“I guess you learned that the hard way, huh?” Someone else entered their little “living room” from the “bathroom” with a bucket and rag. She tried to laugh but was met with a blank stare and silence.

“Now is not the time for jokes Jessica, we need to help Patrick here.” The man explained, he looked up from his semi-missing card deck to look at his friend.

Jessica rolled her eyes before kneeling down on the floor right by Patrick’s head, she took the rag and soaked it with the water before gently dabbing the gash near his eyebrow.

“Owww.” He hissed, face twisting in pain. “It’s fine, they’ll heal on their own.”

Jessica glared at Patrick, “That may be true but then they’ll be infected.”

The two had a quick glaring match which Jessica won very quickly, “Where am I anyway?”

The hand holding the rag quickly stilled and the quiet but constant shuffling of the cards had paused.

“Why do you need to know?” The man asked quietly, he looked up from his cards to stare at Patrick in the face.

“....I want to feel safe…” Patrick replied slowly, he kept eye contact with the man gaze never wavering.

“Good answer...we're not to far from those rich people houses….3 maybe 6 miles away.” The man answered, he looked back down to his cards.

“Do you know how you got outside?” Jessica asked, she hands went back to what they were doing, slowly going down his face and neck.

“I-I don’t remember…” Patrick muttered more to himself than anything, and it was true but the last thing he remembered was…“A guy...blonde...and glasses.”

“Blonde, glasses, male.” The man muttered, he stopped shuffling for a good second before he slammed the cards on the table in front of him. “Were his marks ‘M.R.’?”

Patrick flinched at the sudden noise, head pounding, “What?”

“Were his marks ‘M.R.’?” He asked again, he stood up to pace around the small room, his hand on his chin in deep thought.

“I don’t know…” Patrick muttered, he tried to sit up, just a little bit before Jessica gently pushed him down.

“He doesn’t know Tyler, leave it alone.” Jessica snapped at the man, Tyler, as he kicked over an already broken side table.

“What if he does Jessica?! If so then maybe the other idiot can FINALLY write us in to what we deserve!”

“What are you talking about?!” Patrick interrupted fed up with the shouting and his head pounding at the raised voices.

Tyler blinked once, twice, before shaking his head, “Nothing, nothing you'll know about anyways.”

“Tyler…” Jessica warned, her hands went back to cleaning the face wounds but she kept her eyes trained on her friend.

Tyler held up his hands in mock defeat, “Well if he actually knew what was happening and what we were talking about then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.”

“Excuse me?” Patrick glared at the man, eyes flaring ever so slightly, “What do you mean by that?”

“That if you know what we're talking about, then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess.” Tyler repeated slowly with a raised eyebrow. “What are you deaf as well?”

Patrick felt his hands curl into fits and before he knew it he was holding Tyler’s collar in his fits and backing up against a wall. He lifted his arm so Tyler had his feet hanging off the ground. “I'm the best at my job asshat, I know how to kill you and your friend and cover it up so no one finds your body”

Tyler had no emotion at that moment, he did it.

“Put him down, right. Now.” A click of a gun made Patrick turn his head just to see Jessica with a handgun, a simple revolver but in the right hands it was still deadly.

“Jessica, put down the gun. This proves my theory.” Tyler whisper yelled, eyes widening slightly in either adrenaline or he was crazy.

“What do you mean put down the gun?! He’s going snap your fucking neck Tyler!” Jessica yelled, hands with the gun never lowering.

“No he won’t!”

“If you don’t explain anything then maybe I will.” Patrick growled tightening his hold on Tyler's neck.

“Let him go, then we’ll explain.” Jessica quipped back, holding the gun at arms length trained on the man in front of her.

“Put down the gun and I put him down.” Patrick countered, eyes going back to the man in front of him.

“Fine, on three…” Jessica agreed, putting on the safety.

“One…” His hand loosened the hold on Tyler’s neck.

“Two…” Jessica lowered the gun,

“Three!” The gun clattered to the ground, and Tyler fell, coughing and rubbing his neck.

Jessica rushed to her friends side, gun forgotten on the floor, Patrick pushed to the side. He looked at the two with an unreadable expression, hands becoming limp at his sides.

“So…” Tyler managed “what do you want to know?”

Patrick looked at them, the rickety floorboards, how everything was dusty and old, then he remembered something.

“Matthew Richards” The name came out like an insult, and maybe it was.

“What?”

“I worked with Matthew Richards, he paid a lot for hitmen, bodyguards anyone who knew how to kill.”

“How does this work with us?” Jessica had moved Tyler to the couch, giving Patrick a questioning stare.

“It was an event, with some guy...I know he was rich. Anyways it was a big event and Richards was invited and something went wrong, and the guy’s bodyguard got pissed and almost shot me. Next thing I know I'm in his office getting beat up by one of his lakys and thrown outside for being worthless.”

They were quiet for a while, the only sound being the occasional creak from the floorboards.

“Was the man hispanic?” Tyler coraked, staring right at Patrick.

“Richards?” Patrick asked,but he knew who we were asking about.

“The rich guy, was he hispanic?”

Patrick thought back, he’d never seen the guy but knew of him. Very rich, pretty young, high security at all times, highly trained bodyguards at his sides at all times. “I don’t think so, I never saw him, and the boss never wanted to talk to the guy’s he hired, had someone else do that for him.”

“Then how do know who he was?” Jessica asked, she had left at some point to get Tyler some water.

“The woman who hired me told me who I was working for, wanted me to know what would happen if I tried to harm the boss or failed him.”

“Did you fail?” Tyler asked, eyes cased down.

“No, but before some of his lakys came in, he said I messed up a pretty big business deal by upsetting some bodyguard, don’t know why.”

“Maybe the guy was smooth with them?” Jessica asked, putting the forgotten bucket in the “kitchen”

“I don’t know, maybe but I don’t know the guy.”

“Well, we could look into people with high power, and a lot of money…” Tyler mentioned before he looked out the window, his emotionless face now turned to slow fear.

“We need to leave.”

“What?”

Tyler quickly grabbed the gun from the floor and ran to the door, were three sharp knocks were heard.

“Please open the door.”

“Why should I?”

The other side was silent before something thin was slide under the door, “If you need a job or know someone who needs a job no questions asked, come to the address tomorrow afternoon.”

All was silent, the guy had left, apparently he wasn't alone and was with someone, a man.

“Why would I need a job?” Tyler muttered, placing the gun down and picking up the paper.

 _If you seek a job, come to the address, no questions asked._  
_Starting salary will be 3 dollars an hour, housing would be provided along with a home for family._  
_(168 Ocean park dr. House 18)_  
_March 18, 1954_  
_From 12:00 to 4:00_  
_Only men._  
_By yours truly Beto Garcia_

“Why does that prick need help?” Jessica asked snatching the paper away from Tyler to look over the words angrily.

“How does he know where we live?” Tyler asked concern and worry bleeding through his words.

Patrick gently took the paper from Jessica who started to pace back and forth, he examined it closely and something clicked like the last piece of the puzzle.

“This is the guy…” he muttered near silently. “This was the fucker who almost got me killed!” Patrick yelled in anger before punching the closest thing to him, which was the wall.

Everything was silent, Jessica showed no fear only curiosity, Tyler on the other hand looked like he was about to pick up the gun again.

“What do you mean he almost got you killed?” Jessica asked breaking the silence.

“He was the guy my boss was doing work with when I “screwed” up. Apparently a big job.”

“You almosted worked with Beto Garcia, one of THE most feared and powerful men in America?” Tyler asked, finally making eye contact, “You could have killed for him?! You could have been killing people because this guy paided your boss well?!”

“Tyler! Shut up!” Jessica screeched, taking a step forward, hands balled into fits, “He’s the key!”

“What do you mean “he’s the key”? That doesn’t make any sense!” Tyler shouted, they were back to square one.

“Well, the prick needs new staff, get him to trust Patrick and we get written in the god forsaken will!” Jessica placed her hands on Tyler’s shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. The two had a weird non verbal conversation with their eyes and it had felt like hours before Tyler sighed in defeat.

“Only if Patrick wants to do this, okay?” Tyler asks, eyebrow raised.

“Deal.” She then turns to Patrick, a question in her eyes.

“The guy almost got me killed,” Patrick muttered darkly glaring a hole in the run down walls, “Do I want to see him get put in his place? To show him that he almost got me killed because of his goddamn guard?” Patrick lifted his gaze from the wall to the two that saved his life. “Hell yeah.”

And so, preparation began. They only had a day and already Jessica had a fake name for him along with a background, while there was no questions asked, there was always fine print.

Then the next day came and with it a chance to get even and what was rightfully theirs.

“Remember, this guy has been driven mad with power, he’s corrupted and broken.” Tyler ressureded him, brushing off some dust from the shoulder of the suit jacket.

The suit was old and well worn, clearly from Tyler, it was the only other nice thing in the little shak the two called home, it made him look like someone who needs a job, but is too proud to admit it.

“Don’t forget he has a guards around him at all times, be careful of one them, she’s a beast.” Jessica trained her eyes on the loose tie that hung around his neck.

“Do you remember her?” Patrick asked, tying the tie when he caught Jessica staring.

The two stayed silent for a little, eyes glazed over in a way that showed him they were remembering something that shouldn’t be remembered.

“Dark hair, glasses, she smokes almost everything.” Tyler muttered, the mist that covered his eyes disappearing almost entirely.

“She was so short too,” Jessica mentions, almost lightly, a smile near threatening to break her stoic barrier. “She hated it whenever someone said anything about it, all except Andy.”

“Who’s Andy?”  
And then the almost light hearted feeling stopped like when the record player stopped or broke in the middle of an amazing song.

“Someone else you have to out for as well.” Tyler snapped, putting the safety on a gun and stuffing it in the suit jacket.

“Is he a threat?” Patrick asked, he flinched away from the sudden movement.

“If you get on his bad side,” Jessica shrugged, “Then yeah, say goodbye to your kneecaps asshole.”

The conversation ended there, they wished him luck and made sure he had the “invitation” in his pocket. He knew if Garcia found out something was wrong or that he was straight up lying to his face, then he could die. Jessica and Tyler would be hunted and killed, maybe put through hell, or maybe worse. But it was worth it, the guy almost got him killed for what? Because he upset someone's feelings. From what Jessica told him, he never owned up for a family mistake and was like the rest of his family and that needed to be punished.

The block was empty, which wasn’t surprising, it was a Monday, schools were in session and people at work. Although it never looked like anyone really worked around there, but everything was spotless and perfect looking but he’s seen awful things and knows those things are happening in those homes.

Patrick found the house with no problem, there were two other guys there, but they wouldn’t last.

He sat with them on the porch, not daring to make small talk, it was almost 12:00, in at least a minute.

At 12:00 on the dot, the door opened and a young boy with almost impossibly large blue green eyes and brown blonde hair popped his head through the large off white doors.

He smiled at them before he opened the doors wider and waved them in. “Welcome, please follow me.” He had an accent, but he didn’t know what kind.

The three followed the boy, who seemed so...happy? Was that what people looked like when they were happy?

They were lead to a living room with two large red velvet couches and a wood coffee table with what looked like priceless tea set. “Please wait here, Mr.Garcia should be back any minute.” He was smiling more, “Till then please make yourselves comfortable.” And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

The silence was almost deafening, the three sat with straight backs on the couches, no one daring to make a sound.

Patrick almosted flinched when he heard a car pulling up and the angry slam of a car door. Someone was angry and not happy and was heading straight to the room.

“-I DON’T FUCKING CARE IF HE THINKS I’M FUCKING EVERY WOMAN ON THIS BLOCK JADE! HE DISRESPECTED MY GRANDMOTHER!” Someone yelled so close from where the three were waiting, he was angry.

“Beto, that may be true but waging a war against Freeman paper is not an option!” Someone, Jade most likely, reasoned.

“IT IS IF HE CONTINUES THIS BULL CRAP!” And then it stopped with a loud bang of a heavy door.

The silence was now truly deafening, as someone gave a long and suffering yell, following with a shout of: “STOP BEING A BRAT!”

A muffled ‘FUCK YOU!’ was the response.

The door was suddenly yanked open and a short woman with black and green hair, thin glasses, and a suit was standing there, with an anger in her eyes and almost foaming at the mouth.

“DEXTER!” She called, “WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE IDIOTS IN THE BREAKING ROOM!”

This time two men in matching uniforms came pacing this time, the older one had black and purple hair and fancy cufflinks on his wrist. “Jade! Please keep your voice down!”

“Answer me then!” She wasn’t “yelling” but was still loud.

“They are here for the interviews, don’t you remember?” The younger one for earlier answered, he was trying to close in on himself.

“Oh…” Her face was blank for just a second before she smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, “It’s been a stressful couple of hours.”

“I can see that.” He smiled and went into the “break room”, to gather the priceless looking tea set and smile at the three almost forgotten men.

“My name is Dexter, It’ll be a pleasure working with any of you who are chosen.” He smiled and left with the tea set.

Jade and the other man watched them before they closed the doors and began arguing.  
The argument was muffled but loud and sounded like it was going to get physical until the man yanked open the doors, glaring at the smaller woman. “All you please follow me into the courtyard, Mr.Garcia will be with you shortly.”

The three followed him in silence, as the man before them was almost foaming at the mouth with anger.

The courtyard was empty bare a few statues and a running fountain in the middle. “Why do want this job?”

The question was sudden and unprompted, “W-What?” One of the guys asked with a tilt of his head.

“Why do you want this job?” The man repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought there were no questions asked?!” A different guy asked taking a bold step forward.

The man grinned before shaking his head, “Did you really believe that?”

They’re all quiet, before Patrick steps forward, “I want this job to prove to my father that I can do something.”

“Why do you want to show him?” He steps forward, challenging.

“He thinks I’m nothing and a waste of space.” Patrick keeps his cool, the words he was practicing to himself on the way there were ringing his ears.

“So you want to prove him, what?”

Taking a deep breath Patrick states, “That he was wrong and sick bastard.”

“Father issues?” He asked.

“Big time, hit me and my mother.”

“All fathers do that, especially now and days.” Jade popped up next to the man, eyebrow raised in question.

“Why are you any different then the men next to you?” Someone new asked, the door in the back was open, and a young man stepped forward. He had dark brown hair, and brown eyes that looked almost black in the shadows.

“Your here,finally.” the man sighed before sidestepping to make room for the young man. “You didn’t answer his question.”

The three now looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Because, I survived while he is rotting in the pits of hell themselves.”

Silence fell over them, the man’s eyes never left Patrick, he paid no mind to the other two. “So is my mother who was weak and tried to get out of marriage.” He states, his shoulders have gone tense and his jaw was set.

“Well only one of you has talked during this whole thing, and if you did you failed.” He finally said a sigh, like a disappointed parent. “You two, Dexter will show you to the door, long haired man, follow me.” At his almost at once the blonde haired boy was there, a smile on his face. “Good day men, may whoever takes our lives, have mercy on you both.” That failed to get a smile out of them, “Or not I really don’t care.”

Then they were gone, one was angry kicking and screaming, but the boy held firm and dragged him out of the fine manor.

“Shame,” Patrick finches, “He would have been a good guard. At the very least a medicorer one, isn’t that right Jade?”

“Meh, I’ve seen better.” She shrugs, playing with a small lighter.

“Of course Miss.Anthony,of course.” He smiles gently, eyes going soft. His shoulders didn’t hold the same tension as before, when talking...about his mother…”So what’s your name?”

“Diego Santos sir.” They were walking inside, the place was decorated with red roses in expensive vases, paintings and pictures of people he didn’t know in clothes that would cost more than his life. “So, I passed?” He faked innocence, be someone that’s underestimated.

“Of course,” He had a grin on his face, and used bigger steps. He was pretty short, he was in charge? “Not bad, how you stood your ground.”

“Thank you sir.”

“You will call me Mr.Garcia, Jade is Miss.Anthony and Andy is-” At this point they had entered an office, a fancy one at that. A big desk with a few lamps, a freaking coffee table and chairs, a bookshelf filled with books. “Andy? What’s going on?”

The butler guy was there, with a short man in a vest and glasses and a tall lady in an overcoat and glasses. “Beto, you're finally here,Elmer needed to tell you-”

“HAVE YOU TALKED TO FREEMAN LATELY?!” The short man yelled, panicked stricken, marching up to Beto. “HE’S SAYING THAT YOU’VE BEEN STEALING FROM BOTH HANO AND RICHARDS!?”

“Beto, we know it’s not true if that makes you feel better.” The woman says gently, resting a hand on the short guy’s shoulder.

“Andy, take Mr.Santos out. Now.” Beto growled, as Andy wasted no time to sheppard Patrick away. “Make sure no one comes into this room.”

“Or course sir, anything else?”

“No that will be all, thank you Andy.”

Next thing Patrick knew he was outside the office in a living room, waiting for an order. He wasn’t alone, two young men were there, one with big thick black glasses and the other in a cotton red sweater. They seemed out of place almost, like they were waiting for something. Someone?

An hour later the short men and tall women leave, they stop long enough for the young man in glasses to go with them, and leave.

“Mr.Santos, Mr. Anthony will take you to your room, I have matters to discuss with Mr.Samuels here.” Beto limped from his office, hand covering his eyes, “We will talk more about everything tomorrow.”

Patrick nodded, showing minor concern for the man, and stood to follow Mr.Anthony to the servants quarters. He notices the guy in the sweater, how he immediately stood to support the shorter man.

While on the way to the servants quarters, he noticed things, vases with dead flowers, portraits of people he didn’t know, bookshelves with older books and small play things. Then something caught his attention, an empty office, a desk with the draws pulled out it looked ransacked. Before he could ask about it, Mr.Anthony saw him staring and shut the door. “Let’s keep moving.”

And they did, all the way to near the back of the house, before going downstairs where the servants slept. “I get to sleep here?”

“Only for now, till then this is your room, at 6:00 am everyday you will wake up and go to the kitchen and set up the dining room, and Mr.Garcia will give you any further instructions.”

Patrick nodded his head, “eager” to get on the man’s good side. “Thank you sir.”

He looked up and down at the man and left.

The plan is now set in motion. Good luck Beto Garcia, you’ll need it.


End file.
